Carrie: New version
by Critias48
Summary: My version of the movies. Hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

Carrie White:

Dakota Fanning

Chris Hargensen:

Jennifer Lawrence

Miss Desjardin:

Drew Barrymore

Principal Morton:

Ewan McGregor

Norma Watson:

Elizabeth Gillies

Sue Snell:

Dakota Johnson

Tommy Ross:

Taylor Lautner

Margaret White:

Jamie Lee Curtis

Helen Shyres:

Nicola Peltz

Billy Nolan:

Andy Garfield

Tina Blake:

Emma Roberts

Roy Evarts:

Nico Tortorella

Kenny Brooks:

Logan Lerman

**Outside. Daytime. Soccer court **

(A group of girls are playing soccer. One of the girls scores a goal. Carrie is the goalkeeper)

**Chris:**

(Slapping Carrie)

You suck

**Tina: **

(Pushing Carrie)

Retarded girl

**Miss Desjardin:**

Tina, stop it!

(Girl by girl, they slap, insult and push Carrie)

**Inside. Daytime. Shower**

(Carrie is having a shower; she rubs her leg and washes her hair. Suddenly, while she is rubbing her leg, she notices a little bit of blood in her hand. Terrified, she falls to the floor and sobs, in fetal position)

**Inside. Daytime. Shower**

(Tina turns off the shower and puts on her a towel. She notices the stream of blood formed, she makes an expression of disgust. She then looks to the other shower to find out whose blood is it, and finds Carrie in fetal position)

**Inside. Daytime. Bathrooms **

(Tina arrives running with the other girls.)

**Tina:**

(Laughing)

Guess what. Carrie has had a little accident, and she is terrified. Come

(The other girls follow her)

**Inside. Daytime. Showers**

(The girls look where Carrie is, and begin to throw tampons and products for female hygiene)

**Girls:**

(Laughing)

Period, period

Plug it up

**Helen:**

(In a mocking tone)

Don't cry Carrie, God will save you

(The other girls laugh)

**Chris:**

(Taking out her phone and taking a picture)

This goes for Facebook

**Tina:**

(Also taking out her phone)

And this for our Whatsapp group

(Many girls take out their phones)

**Inside. Daytime. Office **

(Miss Desjardin is observing what the girls are doing, and stands up from her chair)

**Inside. Daytime. Showers**

(The girls continue to tease Carrie. Miss Desjardin arrives and opens the door)

**Miss Desjardin:**

(Angry)

Stop it!

**Miss Desjardin: **

(To Sue)

What are you doing?

**Sue:**

Nothing, Carrie is just on her period

**Miss Desjardin:**

Everybody get out!

(She picks Carrie in her arms and covers her with a towel)

**Carrie:**

(Crying)

I am sorry I did not want to…

(She tries to talk, but instead she stutters and her talking is not understandable)

**Miss Desjardin:**

Carrie

(Carrie continues stuttering)

**Miss Desjardin: **

Carrie

(Carrie is still stuttering, Desjardin continues to say her name, but no response, until she softly slaps Carrie in the cheek. At that time, a light bulb explodes)

**Carrie:**

(Crying)

Am I going to die?

**Miss Desjardin:**

No, don't be scared

(Carrie calms down)

**Miss Desjardin:**

Now, go for your clothes and get dressed. If the girls make you something, tell me

**Inside. Daytime. Hall**

(Carrie is sitting down on a bench, hearing a conversation between Mr. Morton and Miss Desjardin)

**Morton:**

I think she was exaggerating

**Inside. Daytime. Office**

**Miss Desjardin:**

I don't think so, also, it is her mother´s and her beliefs fault. Independently of that, she was terrified. And what we will do with the other girls?

**Morton:**

They must be punished

(He presses a button)

**Morton:**

Please give Cassie White an exit pass and tell her to come in

**Desjardin:**

It's Carrie

(Carrie enters the office)

**Morton:**

Cassie, I am very sorry about what happened

**Carrie:**

It´s Carrie

**Morton:**

Sorry Carrie. As I said, I am very sorry about this incident, and those who made that will be punished. As for you, we think the best for you will be that you spend the rest of the day at home. Do you want us to rent you a taxi?

**Desjardin:**

No, fresh air will be the best for her.

**Morton:**

Ok. Cassie, you can go home

**Carrie:**

(Angry)

It´s Carrie!

(Morton´s desk moves thirteen centimeters. She then goes out of the office)

**Outside. Afternoon. Street**

(Carrie is walking in the street. A boy in his bike appears)

**Boy:**

Crazy Carrie! Crazy Carrie!

(Carrie just turns to see at him, and the boy falls of his bike)

**Outside. Afternoon. Street.**

(Carrie just stares at her house. She then opens the door)

**Inside. Afternoon. House**

(A crucifix can be observed. Carrie goes upstairs)

**Inside. Afternoon. Room**

(Carrie lies on her bed, takes out an iPod, and hears music)

**Inside. Afternoon. House**

(Margaret arrives home. She sits on a sofa)

**Margaret:**

Carrie, I want to talk to you. Please come downstairs

**Inside. Afternoon. Room**

(Carrie hears her mother. She goes downstairs)

**Inside. Afternoon. Living room**

(Carrie arrives downstairs. Margaret is turning her back to Carrie)

**Margaret:**

You are already a woman

**Carrie:**

(Walking to her mother)

Why didn't you tell me?

**Margaret:**

I prayed to God that this curse did not come to you

**Carrie:**

It is not a curse, it is natural

(She goes to her mother

**Margaret:**

Now repeat after me… And God made Eve from the rib of Adam. And Eve was weak and loosed a raven on the world. And the raven was called a sin

**Carrie:**

Why didn't you tell me?

**Margaret:**

(Slapping Carrie)

Repeat after me I said… The raven was called

**Carrie:**

(Crying)

The raven was called sin

**Margaret:**

And the first sin was intercourse

**Carrie:**

(Crying and angry)

I did not sin. I rather think you sinned, because you told me nothing

**Margaret:**

(Slapping Carrie again)

Say it!

**Carrie:**

(Crying)

And the first sin was intercourse, and the first sin was intercourse

**Margaret:**

And Eve was weak

**Carrie:**

(Crying)

Eve was weak, Eve was weak

**Margaret:**

And the Lord visited Eve with the curse, and the curse was the curse of blood

**Carrie:**

You should have told me Mom, the girls took me pictures, videos, threw me things at me and laughed at me, and I was terrified.

(Margaret grabs Carrie and takes her to a closet, where she locks her. From the inside Carrie knocks the door and screams)

**Margaret:**

(Kneeling)

Oh, Lord! Help this sinning woman see the sin of her days and ways. Show her that if he remained sinless, this curse of blood would never have come on her!

**Inside. Closet. Nighttime **

(Carrie is playing with her iPod and reading some magazines. She hears her mother coming, puts away the magazines and puts her iPod in her pocket, and kneels to make her mother think she is praying. Margaret opens the door)

**Margaret:**

(Grabbing Carrie, kissing her and making the sign of the cross on her)

Good Night Carrie, I love you

**Carrie:**

(Makes the sign of the cross on her mother, and kissing her)

Good night I love you too

(Goes upstairs)

**Inside. Bedroom. Nighttime **

(Carrie changes her clothes, turns off the light, and goes to her bed. While trying to fall asleep, she cries silently).


	2. Chapter 2

Carrie White:

Dakota Fanning

Chris Hargensen:

Jennifer Lawrence

Miss Desjardin:

Drew Barrymore

Principal Morton:

Ewan McGregor

Norma Watson:

Elizabeth Gillies

Sue Snell:

Dakota Johnson

Tommy Ross:

Taylor Lautner

Margaret White:

Jamie Lee Curtis

Helen Shyres:

Nicola Peltz

Billy Nolan:

Andy Garfield

Tina Blake:

Emma Roberts

Roy Evarts:

Nico Tortorella

Kenny Brooks:

Logan Lerman

**OUTSIDE. SOCCER COURT. DAYTIME**

(The girls are practicing soccer. Miss Desjardin arrives and makes a whistle, to call the girls to make a line)

**Desjardin:**

(With a severe tone of voice)

The little joke you made on Friday was not funny. Did you ever think if Carrie White has any feelings? Did you even stop to think? I am very disappointed of you, and as punishment, you will be suspended three days, and banned from attending to prom.

**Inside. Classroom. Daytime**

(Carrie is sleeping in class. A girl behind her takes out masking tape).

**OUTSIDE. SOCCER COURT. DAYTIME**

**Miss Desjardin:**

However, the Prom Committee is ruled by men, who have no idea of the cruelty you made. So the Principal said that instead of that, you will be in detention during fifty minutes after school during one week.

(The girls sigh in relief)

**INSIDE. CLASSROOM. DAYTIME**

(The girl behind Carrie receives a tampon and puts it inside Carrie´s shirt. Laughing, she writes in a paper "Plug it up" in red and pastes it on Carrie´s shirt).

**OUTSIDE. SOCCER COURT. DAYTIME**

**DESJARDIN:**

Don't be so self confident. You will be under my custody. And if you fail to be in detention, you will receive the previously mentioned punishment, a three day suspension, and be banned from prom

**CHRIS:**

(Leaving)

I won´t attend

**Desjardin:**

That´s your problem

**Chris:**

(Turning to see face to face Desjardin)

Shut up, bitch!

(Desjardin slaps her)

**DESJARDIN:**

(Grabbing Chris from her clothes)

Talk to me that way again, and I will make your mouth bleed! And you will need to plug it up

**CHRIS:**

You will be sorry for this

**Desjardin:**

I don´t care. This is nothing compared to what you have made to Carrie all this time.

**Chris:**

(Dramatically talking)

Hey, you, don't just look, make something! We can change something if we join

(No one responds)

**Sue:**

Chris, just shut up

(Chris amazes and says nothing)

You should shut up, is the best for you

**Chris:**

(Leaving)

This is not over

(She flips the bird to all the group. Desjardin watches her as she leaves)

**Desjardin:**

(Watching again the rest of the girls)

The show is over

**INSIDE. CLASSROOM. DAYTIME.**

(Carrie still sleeps in class. The bell rings and all the students stand up, except Carrie, who sleeps peacefully)

**Mr. Fromm:**

(With a soft tone of voice)

Carrie, wake up, go to your next class

(She opens her eyes)

**Carrie:**

(Still half asleep)

What?

**Mr. Fromm:**

Go to your next class

(Carrie stands up, and many tampons fall from her clothes. All the students laugh, and have their cell phones recording the incident. Carrie goes away crying and running).

**Male Student:**

Crying again? Greetings from Chris Hargensen

**Tommy:**

(Pushing the boy)

Jerk

**Mr. Fromm**

(Serious)

I don't find it funny. So as punishment you will have a special work, and you will lose the right to present the final exam if you don't deliver it, logically failing the subject. Is the least I can do because of this little joke.


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie White:

Dakota Fanning

Chris Hargensen:

Jennifer Lawrence

Miss Desjardin:

Drew Barrymore

Principal Morton:

Ewan McGregor

Norma Watson:

Elizabeth Gillies

Sue Snell:

Dakota Johnson

Tommy Ross:

Taylor Lautner

Margaret White:

Jamie Lee Curtis

Helen Shyres:

Nicola Peltz

Billy Nolan:

Andy Garfield

Tina Blake:

Emma Roberts

Roy Evarts:

Nico Tortorella

Kenny Brooks:

Logan Lerman

**OUTSIDE. SCHOOL. AFTERNOON**

(Tommy is waiting for Sue outside the school. She arrives)

**Tommy:**

Why did you delay?

(Both walk)

**Sue:**

I was in detention. You know, for yesterday's incident

**Tommy:**

I see

**Sue:**

And could you do something for me?

**Tommy:**

What? Tell me

**Sue:**

Could you take Carrie White to the prom?

**Tommy:**

(Confused)

What?

**INSIDE. ROOM. NIGHTIME**

(Carrie is practicing her telekinetic powers. She is concentrated, the rocking chair is elevating, as well as her bed).

**Margaret:**

Carrie ¿Have you already made your prayers?

**Carrie:**

Yes

(Margaret goes upstairs. Carrie lets all the objects fall)

**Margaret:**

(Opening the door)

Are you ok? I heard a strange noise, as if some objects were falling

**Carrie:**

(Nervous)

Yes mom, I'm ok

**Margaret:**

Now go to sleep

(She kisses her daughter and makes the sign of the cross on her)

**Carrie:**

Ok mom

(Making the same on her mother. Margaret gets out of the room)

**Inside. House. TV room**

(Sue and Tommy are watching a movie sitted on a sofa)

**Sue:**

So, will you take her to prom? Please, do it for me

(Makes the puppy face)

**Tommy:**

It's ok, I will

**Sue:**

(Hugging Tommy)

Thank you

**Inside. Daytime. Library**

(Carrie goes with the librarian)

**Carrie:**

Excuse me

**Librarian:**

Tell me

**Carrie:**

May I use a computer?

**Librarian:**

Of course, let me assign one to you

(They both go to the computers, Carrie sits in front of one)

**Librarian:**

Ready

**Carrie:**

Ok

(She beggins to do her research, about miracles in Google. Time passes and Tommy arrives)

**Tommy:**

Hi

**Carrie:**

Hi

**Tommy:**

What are you doing?

**Carrie:**

Investigating about sweing

**Tommy:**

Carrie, if you have no partner for prom, would you like to come with me?

(Carrie goes away)

**Tommy:**

What happens?

**Carrie:**

I don't like that people make fun of me

**Tommy:**

(Going with Carrie)

It is not a joke

**Carrie:**

How can I know it?

**Tommy:**

I am not like that

**Carrie:**

Well,your friends are

(She goes away)

**Outside. Schoolyard. Day time**

(Carrie is sitted on a bench, she cries silently. Miss Desjarden arrives)

**Desjarden:**

Carrie, what happens? Are you ok?

(Carrie moves her head to deny it)

**Desjarden:**

Was one of the girls?

**Carrie:**

No

**Desjarden:**

So?

**Carrie:**

They invited me to prom

**Desjarden:**

Who?

**Carrie:**

Tommy Ross

**Desjarden:**

I see. A handsome boy, so why are you so sad?

**Carrie:**

How can I know it is not a prank? Or something to hurt me? I know who are his friends

**Desjardin:**

(Standing up)

Come, I want to show you something

**Inside. Restroom. Daytime**

(Carrie and Desjarden enter, and both stand in front of the mirror)

**Desjardin:**

The Iow perception you have of yourself worries me. Look at your hair, if you only combed it, perhaps a pigtail

(She grabs Carrie's hair while explaining this)

Now, what do you see?

(She points to the mirror)

I see a pretty girl

(Carrie smiles)

* * *

All this chapter was written in the iPad, hard, it is easier in the computer


End file.
